ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Sue Osman
Sue Osman was the insecure, desperate and unfortunate wife of Ali Osman and mother of Hassan and Little Ali. Sue had Hassan in 1984, but in June 1985 he died of cot death. Sue blamed herself in the aftermath, convinced she did something that caused his death. Dr Legg helped her come to terms with Hassan's death in August 1985. The series of unfortunate events in Sue's life continued in 1986 when she suffered a phantom pregnancy, which damaged her confidence in ever having another child. In 1987, Sue found a lump on her breast. Fearing it was cancer, she visited her doctor, and was left relieved when the test results came back clear. She later went AWOL after a disagreement with Ali on where they should live, returning months later and pregnant. Ali Osman Jr. - more commonly known as Little Ali - was born in March 1988 and Sue was overjoyed. Her relationship with Ali strengthened and she finally felt her life was getting back on track. However, in 1989, she learnt that her husband had cheated on her. Wanting to get back at Ali, she kissed his brother, Mehmet Osman. Ali was infuriated at Sue's actions and unsuccessfully attempted to evict her from their flat. Sue then fled with Little Ali. Ali found her at Hassan's graveside in May 1989 and kidnapped Little Ali, leaving Sue hysterical and resulting in her admittance to a psychiatric ward. She was released months later wanting contact with Little Ali again, but Ali refused to give her any. Biography 1984-1985: Birth and death of Hassan Osman before disaster struck.]] Sue gave birth to her first child, Hassan Osman, in 1984. Her and her husband, Ali Osman, were elated over the pregnancy and thrilled to have a son together. However, tragedy struck in June 1985 when Sue awoke one morning and found Hassan cold in his cot. Her and Ali rushed their son over to local paediatric nurse Andy O'Brien, who attempted to resuscitate Hassan but was unsuccessful. Hassan was declared dead and Sue was left in a state of shock. Sue struggled to mourn her son at first and was unable to cry. She convinced herself that Hassan's death was because of a mistake she had made and desperately set out to find a cause of death. A postmortem revealed that there was no definitive cause of death, but this did not put Sue's mind at ease. She distanced herself from her husband and became depressed. Dr Legg felt required to take action, and in August 1985, he forced her to hold Mary Smith's baby, Annie Smith. Sue then finally broke down and mourned her son. 1986-1987: Phantom pregnancy and cancer scare After coming to terms with her son's death, Sue decided that she wanted another child, as the hole Hassan had left in their lives was too great to overcome. She soon became obsessed with the idea and her and Ali desperately tried for another child together, although they were often unsuccessful. That was until April 1986, when Sue missed a period. She was certain that she was pregnant and told Ali, who was overjoyed at the news. Howbeit, in July 1986 Sue learnt she has suffered a phantom pregnancy. She was heartbroken at her discovery, and turned to her brother-in-law, Mehmet Osman, asking him if she could adopt one of their children instead. Mehmet said no, so Sue turned her attention Mary, hoping to take Annie off of her. She was unsuccessful in her attempts though, and soon realised that her and Ali would have to keep trying if they really did want another child. In 1987, Sue suffered a health scare. She found a lump on her breast and feared it was cancer. She visited her doctor, who sent her for a biopsy. The results came back clear and she was delighted. She then turned her attention back to trying for another baby with Ali, but when they still did not conceive, she began to wonder if one of them were infertile. After a trip to the Isle of Dog with the ladies' darts team, Sue decided it would be best for both her and Ali if they moved away from the Square, thinking it would increase her fertility. Ali disagreed with Sue over the proposed move, and following an argument between the pair, Sue packed her bags and left. She then returned a short while later and announced that she was pregnant. 1988-1989: Birth of Little Ali and marriage problems was the happiness Sue had been looking for for so long.]] Sue gave birth to Ali Osman Jr. - more commonly known as Little Ali - in March 1988, and was determined to not let what happened to Hassan happen to her newborn. She almost immediately quit working at the café, worried that germs would infect Little Ali, and frequently went to the doctors with him every time she feared there could have been something wrong with him. Following Little Ali's birth, Ali and Sue's marriage began to strengthen again. Their happy marriage did not last forever though, as in March 1989, Sue learnt that Ali had had an affair with local resident Donna Ludlow. Disgusted at Ali, Sue decided to get her own back, by seducing and deliberately kissing Mehmet when she saw him walk in on them. Ali and Mehmet had a vicious fight over Sue and Ali then lost trust in her. Sue swiftly tried to make amends with Ali, but it did not go to plan, and he threatened her with eviction. A panicked Sue sought advice from local health visitor Carmel Jackson, who managed to put her mind at ease. However, this did not stop Ali from wanting their son, which led to Sue fleeing the Square out of fear. .]] Ali desperately searched for Sue and Little Ali following their prompt exits from the Square. He found the pair at Hassan's grave in May 1989 and kidnapped Little Ali when Sue's back was turned. Sue did not realise that Ali had taken Little Ali and went hysterical. She was sectioned by the police and sedated in a psychiatric ward. Ali visited her the next day on the ward, but she was completely unmindful. Sue was released from the wards a few months later and attempted to get back in touch with Little Ali, but Ali refused to let her have access to him. Other information * Sue was one of the original set of twenty-three characters in EastEnders and appeared in the first episode. * Sandy Ratcliff quit the role of Sue in 1989 after press began circulating stories about her personal life. First and last lines "And you didn't..." (First line, to Nick Cotton) --- "You stay away from me you old bat. No! You thought you'd won didn't you, you thought you'd taken him away, well I'm gonna go with him. I'm gonna join him, you see? I'm gonna join him... I'm gonna join him!" (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:Original characters Category:1985 debuts Category:1989 departures Category:1982 marriages Category:Osman family Category:Residents of 23A Albert Square Category:Residents of 47B Albert Square Category:Bridge Street Café staff